


Unwanted success

by DatLAG



Category: Persona 4, Persona Series
Genre: Fluff, Long live gay bars, M/M, lotsa fluff, this guy turned a lot of us gay i'm sure, yosuke discovers his talent in charming gays, yu : yeah i should have known
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2020-03-09 18:57:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18923062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DatLAG/pseuds/DatLAG
Summary: Yosuke finally discovers his success.Although not with girls.





	Unwanted success

**Author's Note:**

> IT'S 10 PM AND I HAVE EXAMS F*CK  
> anyway  
> I always thought that Yosuke is that type of not-so-straight person that can't get a girl but turns all men gay. I mean he turned Yu gay by accident damn  
> "We call him Yoosk the Spiner"  
> And I can see why, the dude's got a better bod than most girls. Especially those legs, bringing mine to shame.

“Do I REALLY have to do this..?”

 

Said Yosuke, sitting in front of his computer with a game loading.

 

\- “My condolences.

\- Thanks that helps.”

 

Yu was about to exit their shared apartement to go to his part time job. But he was stopped by the final cry for help of his roomate.

He and Rise did a bet, it was about if Kanji would find the courage to give chocolate to Naoto for Valentine's day. He lost. Yu told him not to try his luck too much. Turns out Rise was coaching him in secret. Cheating ? Maybe. The loser had to obey one embarassing order. What did she ordered ?

 

Well tomorrow morning he received an E-Mail from the idol, containing a... peculiar game, to say the least.

Along with this message :

 

_I want you to complete every route and send me a screenshot of the best ending of every single one of them (^o^), don't try searching them on the net ! Senpai will serve as the witness, and I will see your score anyway ! This one is super hard, you better give it your all ! (-^-)_

 

“I swear I'll get her back for this.”

 

He said just before Yu closed the door.

 

Indeed, Rise just sent him a BL game. He didn't know she was into that.

It wasn't your average kind of dating sim either. It was actually hard.

There is tons of choices and tons of way to screw up apparently, your score depends on how well you do in your route of course. Each potential suiters has an affection meter, the ending you get depends on it apparently. This game became somewhat popular with this mechanic, a visual novel can be hard when it wants.

 

As Yu walks down the corridor he can't help but worry, is he really going to do it ?

 

 

* * *

 

 

Holy moly he did.

As he came, he saw the screenshots he took for his “witness job”.

In less than 3 hours, he got half of them, with 999 points !

 

“How did you do it ?

\- Huh ? What do you mean how ? I just picked the choices I thought were right. And please don't remind me.”

 

He proclaimed as he was making coffee.

Wasn't this game supposed to be hard ? He swooned half of the cast ! Wait...

 

\- “Harem ending..?

\- God, stop reminding me ! I kept getting this one it was so annoying ! It's so hard to max out just ONE. You CANNOT. UNDERSTAND.”

 

…

 

Yu just started dumbfounded at the screen.

He can't win an average dating sim to save his life, and he can do this ? Has Yosuke reached the level of understanding to make his way through a man's heart ?

 

Yu was the last person on earth who could question that.

 

 

* * *

 

 

After finishing that game (it took him 1 day, which is probably the world record speedrun), Yosuke came back from his University really annoyed.

 

“Dude. You won't BELIEVE what happened.

\- What happened ?”

 

Yosuke sat down on the couch exhausted.

 

\- “A dude confessed to me today !”

 

Yu almost chocked on his cofee.

 

“He came up to me after class, he said he wanted to talk, and then he said he wanted to go out with me ! Obviously I said no.

\- Why ?

\- Because I don't know him ! I don't wanna date someone I don't even know the name of !”

 

Yu was surprised, he expected him to say “I don't wanna date a dude !”, could what Kanji said about discussing this matter with him be effective ?

 

_If that is the case, thank you Kanji._

 

“But the weirdest thing was when I asked why. You wouldn't believe what he said.”

 

Of course he won't believe it. _A “not-even acquaintances” can't possibly get his charm-_

 

“He said I was really cute, that I was a bright presence and I was super nice !”

 

 _Oh wow he gets it._ _Only partially but still._

 

Yu was planning on finding his name and hunt him down, but he will make an exeption.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Yosuke took up a part-time job as a performer in a bar as a guitarist for ambience sake. Yu wanted to watch him play, but he was taken by his own part-time jobs and school. His partner obviously told him the adress. After finally taking time off to watch him, he made his way to the said bar.

 

_Wait. Isn't that a..?_

 

Yu isn't dumb. He saw some of those before.

 

That's a gay bar.

 

_Yosuke took a job there ? He would flee this places like the plague. Or maybe he was just desperate for a job ? Did he just don't know this place is...?_

 

Just why would he be there ?

 

Anyway Yu entered, the place was a bit flashy, a lot of neon. But the place seemed nice for a first impression. There were a lot of people, mostly male, but a few female as well. Yosuke wasn't there yet, might as well take a drink at the bar. Why not ? Not like Yu was out of place here.

He walked on the shiny blue carpet and sat at the bar. The sit was comfortable. The barman addressed :

 

“Well well, never saw you here before.

\- Yeah. It's the first time I come here.

\- Searching ?

\- Not really. My roomate works here.” Yu looked at what looked like a tiny scene, he knew Yosuke's hours, it was going to start soon probably.

\- The musician ? Oh you know Hana-kun ?” Oh. He's sharp. Or maybe Yu is just being obvious.

\- Yeah. I wanted to know how it's going for him here.

\- It's going great believe me.” The barman slid to Yu a drink across the bar. “Since he started working here, we have a lot more regulars. Also this one's on the house.”

 

Yu thanked him for the drink before taking a sip. It was a simple beer, but a good one.

 

“Though I'm sure a lot of people here would be glad to pay for you.”

 

That is when Yu realized a lot of people were staring at him. He was used of being started at, a lot of people would hit on him in cafés or the streets.

 

Although he would have to refuse their offer, his heart is already taken.

 

Speaking of which, Yosuke made his entrance, wearing casual clothes, his headphones on his neck, and his guitar covered in stickers in his hand. The room turned silent, and Yu didn't feel such burning stares at him anymore.

 

Yosuke too focused on getting ready to play and his guitar to notice Yu. He took a chair, sat down, comfortably crossed his legs, took a deep breath and started playing.

 

Too bad he wasn't singing, but the song was really nice. A soothing song, somewhat romantic. Yu heard him play it before, but only the muffled sound from his room.

He enjoyed the sound, but also the sight. Yosuke was focused on his fingers, the thought of him trying his best to not mess up made Yu smile. He seemed to be having a good time, it was the most important thing.

 

The noise of a glass being placed on a table made Yu turn to the other clients.

 

Somewhere around 85% of the room were checking the brunette out.

 

Yu asked the barman for another beer. A strong one.

 

 

 

**…**

 

 

 

The song came to an end. The crowd cheered, Yosuke looked at his fingers before getting up and thanking the public and flashed _THE embarrassed smile_ \+ _**The Wink**_ that made the heart tickle. The crowd started to whistle too, he's gonna need another beer. As he asked for it, the barman responded :

 

“If you want to see him, just go see him in the back.” The barman winked. This guy knew what was up.

 

As he got up from his seat, Yosuke was already off stage walking up to Yu, very flustered.

 

“What are you doing here !?

\- I wanted to see you play.” Yosuke hid his face in his hands.

\- “ _Urrr_ I knew that was gonna happen one day but it's embarrassing... I'm gonna put my guitar in its case, I'm coming back.” Yosuke left for the back. With a lot of stares following him.

 

He kind off guessed before, but now he was sure.

 

Yosuke had the talent of bewitching the heart of men. The barman commented again :

 

“If you stay there like that, someone is gonna snatch him.”

 

_Being a man magnet = Lot of success = Lots of suitors = Lots of rivals = “Gotta hurry or no **partner** on **partner** tonight or ever”_

 

\- “Yeah.”

 

Yu followed Yosuke in with a thumbs up from the barman.

 

He saw Yosuke sitting on the ground, gently closing his guitar case.

 

“Say Yosuke, you know you're pretty popular.

\- Watcha mean ?

\- You're aware that all the men here are checking you out right ?”

 

Yosuke made a surprised noise.

 

\- “Huh ???

\- They're looking at you. In the non-straight way.

\- Err, I got that part but huuh what ? Why are you saying that ?

\- It's ironic how no girl looks at you twice, their loss by the way, but you seem to woo men by accident. It's funny.

\- Oh shut up !” He punched Yu in the shoulder, blushing. “Don't say that ! And who cares ?! I just gotta turn it around so it works on girls or something like that !

\- _First_ : Yes I'll say that. _Second_ : I care. And _Third_ : Please don't do that.” Yosuke took the same tone of voice as Yu :

\- “ _First_ : Nevermind. _Second_ : Why !? And _Third_ : look up _Second_.”

 

Yu sighed and smiled :

 

\- “ _First_ : Ok. _Second_ : Because I called dibs 2 years ago. And _Third_ : I don't want to deal with more rivals.”

 

Yosuke took a second to think, before flushing furiously and covering his mouth with his hands, eyes wide.

 

\- “DID- DID YOU JUST- !??

\- Please be more precise.

\- Don't make me say it you jerk !! Are you saying you're- !??”

 

The brunette let his hands fall, his eyes were darting all over the place in panic.

 

\- “I should have known you were so talented at charming men.” He beamed a smile. “You charmed me after all.”

 

Yu placed his hand in his partner's hair and leaned in for a kiss.

He wished his first kiss was somewhere else than the back of a gay bar, but he will take it.

 

Yosuke was frozen, although he was warm and had very soft lips, he tasted like sugar. It was better than in his wildest dreams. And they could get _wild_.

He was about to pull away when suddenly, Yosuke pulled on his jacket making him stay, and slowly started to kiss back.

Yu was pretty confidant in his confession, but it's till a joy to know his feelings is reciprocated-

 

Once his partner sarted to get into it, every process in his brain stopped.

Yosuke's hands moved from his jacket to his neck, pulling him closer while gently, putting himself on tip-toe to have the right height, runned their mouth together slowly and softly. Sucking all the strength out of Yu.

 

Meanwhile Yu's capacity has a kisser was probably similar to a beer-taste-dead-fish, Yosuke was a _damn good_ kisser.

 

The brunette pulled away and rushed in the corner in embarrassement. Meanwhile, the silver-haired one touched his own mouth.

 

“Wow Yosuke. You could kill someone with those lips.

\- SH-SHUT UP !

\- Just tell me I'll be your only victim.”

 

Yosuke stayed in the corner in silence for a few second.

 

\- “If you want... Then ok...”

 

Yu got close and hugged him from behind.

 

\- “If any guy come close to you, tell me all about it. I won't let anyone snatch you away from me ok ?

\- Duuude that's so sappy...

\- I know. But it's worth your reactions Mister Charmer.”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Yu the jealous!dandere/kuudere and Yoosk the tsundere
> 
> I will die on this hill.


End file.
